Thin semiconductive substrates in the form of coupons or wafers are difficult to handle in a manufacturing environment, which can cause damages and yield loss during the de-bonding process. With emergence of three-dimensional integrated circuits, through-silicon vias, micro-electro-mechanical technologies, large integrated device manufacturers and foundries are struggling with handling the ductile nature of these thin substrates, which are exposed to harsh environments during wafer fabrication processes. Typical fabrication processes include, but is not limited to, high shear force, vacuum, plasma, thin film deposition, and full immersion.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic temporary bond carrier that gently releases thin substrates and do not require extra clean steps. The present invention is an electrostatic temporary bond technology that provides a rigid contamination-free handling solution for fragile non-standard substrates and small devices without the need for fasteners or adhesives. In addition, the present invention is able to carry these thin substrates without permanent connections to an external power supply, vacuum supply, or mechanical clamping assembly. The present invention is able to bond so strongly to a thin substrate that the present invention can hold onto the thin substrate during different manufacturing processes with large sheer forces such as grinding.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic temporary bond carrier that further adheres a target substrate by using micro-vacuum cavities spread across the bonding surface of the MESC. For many applications, where high shear load and/or immersion in liquids is required typical bonding technologies are not satisfactory. Shear loads can dislodge the target substrate from the carrier. In the case of immersion or exposure to liquids, there has a tendency for the liquids to migrate between the target substrate and the carrier.